The Kanpur Project is an ongoing, interdisciplinary study of the Family Planning Program and its clients in the rural areas of Allahabad Division in Uttar Pradesh, India. Support is requested for three interrelated research activities: 1) completion of an over-all report on the Family Planning Program and the relevant environments with which its undertakes transactions; 2) a series of supplementary studies of the organization of family planning activities and its policy consequences; 3) detailed analysis of the household demographic and economic data with special emphasis on demographic- economic interaction. The emphasis throughout the proposed research is on a systems perspective of family planning programs and their clients. While the research relates specifically to India, both the substantive findings and methodology employed are of wider interest and are intended to make a significant contribution to the behavioral study of family planning programs and demographic behavior. The field work of the Kanpur Project has been completed, large portions of the data have been edited and prepared for analysis and the preliminary examination of some parts of the data has been initiated.